The most general well-known types of the mosaic puzzles are based on an arrangement, with which different elements or plates are to be fitted to each other with the aim to produce some pre-determined shape and configuration respectively.
Mosaic-puzzles, with which the elements are starting from a given place have been considered with novelties, as the place of one element left empty, whereby the desired formation or configuration can be obtained by shifting or displacing the puzzle-elements. The elements typically have been provided with colours, numbers or other markings. Even at present a small number of planar toys or toys with a planar effect are known, with which motion of the elements is solved in a different way, e.g. by the transformation of spatial possibilities into the plane by means of balls, gears and pins, the elements are slid into one another. Far fewer is the number of toys, with which simultaneously several elements can be put into motion.
The invention relates to a logical mosaic-puzzle with a planar effect, with which a plurality of the elements of the toy can be turned simultaneously to form the desired configurations. By mixing up of the elements several variations may be obtained.
By virtue of shape and easy manipulation, the toy according to the invention is well suitable for the development of logical and combinative abilities. For turning the toy-elements several logical mosaic-puzzles are known. Similar solutions are specificed in the PS-SU-1238773, GB-PS 2199 755 and GB-PS 2 117 256. The shape of the elements, the mode of fitting, the configurations to be obtained, accordingly the general impression are differing from one another and from the solution according to the invention. The disadvantage of all said solutions lies in that construction and facilitating of manipulation have been solved to the detriment of playing.
The toy according to the invention can be compared mostly to the principle that can be learned from the patent descriptions no. FR,A2, 2489 164 and FR A1, 2490 102. The basis of the above patent descriptions is the recognition known from the special literature of projective geometry, according to which three circular plates of proper thickness, extending into one another, sliced into curved puzzle-plates can be rotated in respect to each other, thereby mosaic-puzzle plates get mixed up.
The disadvantage of the above patents is that their formation does not allow--because of the spatial sweep--that the elements be extended in a secure, playable manner. A further disadvantage is that the toys according to the above priority patents can be produced in series only over a given size-limit. Due to the extreme size of the toy and the permanent risk of its falling into pieces the play cannot be suitably enjoyed.